


gentleness

by melonpeachkiss



Series: AmeChuWeek 2017 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeChuWeek2017, F/F, Year of Nyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpeachkiss/pseuds/melonpeachkiss
Summary: “You’re so silly,” Amy giggled and then helped Jun off the couch, “You promised, right?”“Even without a promise I would have let you.”“I know, because you love me that much.”





	gentleness

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but here's Day 2's theme of Hair Styling. I've decided to just center all this week's stories as one unless....inspiration hits about something else.

Amy was flipping through a magazine while Jun watched a soap opera on her TV. The show was merely background noise as Amy stopped and marked pages by turning down the corner of the page. Jun was really into it, so that was what truly mattered and why Amy had set the series to record at all. Apparently Jun had seen it during one of her previous stays and gotten hooked. The ins and outs of the show made little sense to Amy, and despite Jun’s flowchart to explain it, it still… was too much. Like, she got it, but she didn’t  _ get  _ it. As long as Jun was happy, that was what mattered right? 

The final episode she had recorded came to an end, and Jun sighed as Amy kept flipping through the magazine. 

“I’m so nervous for Lady Claire…” 

“Is that the one who just got poisoned?” 

“No, that was Mary. Lady Claire is the one with the,” Jun made an impression of glasses, and Amy giggled. “Yes, and she stands to lose her Princess thanks to Ally.” 

“Oh, so are you more into um the Princess and Lady plotline then?” 

“Yes. It’s such a painful love, but I have hopes for them.” 

“I can tell. I’m sure if you write into the studio they’ll make it have a happy ending.” 

“Oh, I suppose I could do that… but the next episode comes on tomorrow, so we’ll see what happens.” Jun stretched and then looked out the window. “Oh, it’s already so late. I hope I didn’t make us miss our reservation.” 

“You were having fun, so that’s what matters, right?” Amy put down the magazine and stood up, “But we should finish getting ready now. Is your hair drier now?”

Jun touched the towel wrapped around her hair and looked at Amy, “You know… I forgot all about that.” 

“You’re so silly,” Amy giggled and then helped Jun off the couch, “You promised, right?” 

“Even without a promise I would have let you.” 

“I know, because you love me that much.”

“You’re the silly one.” Jun was laughing slightly as she tugged Amy closer to her, and then kissed her. “Remember to be gentle.” 

“I promise to be gentle,” Amy promised after the kiss. She pulled away and then almost tripped over the sleeping duo of Clark and Bruce. Ororo shrieked in her cage, and Jun went to peer inside. 

“Should I let her out?” 

“Go for it,” Amy rubbed her leg and then carefully made her way into the kitchen. She… went “Ops,” and asked Jun to bring her magazine with her and Ororo. Jun came in with Ororo balanced on her wrist. Amy offered her shoulder, and the silly grey bird hopped right onto it. Thankfully she wasn’t dressed in her planned outfit yet so she didn’t mind the claws. 

Jun looked at all the hair products and decorations on the table as she unwrapped her towel. “Well, you’re prepared.” 

“Is that so wrong?” she tilted her head and let Ororo rub against her neck for a moment. “What should we do to Jun’s hair today, Ororo? Should we make her pretty? Or sexy?” 

Jun sat down on the intended chair and shook her hair out, “Something simple, please.” 

“Sexy it is,” Amy said. Ororo grabbed some of Amy’s hair, until she said “Ororo…” after which the bird flew off and resettled herself on the top of the pantry’s door. 

Jun’s dark brown hair was always nice to touch, but touching it while it smelled of Amy’s shampoo… that was the best feeling. It had shook Amy to her core when Jun had informed her that people rarely got to touch her hair during the first time she had let Amy play in it. It truly was incredible that this woman loved her so much, thought she was so special. So, Amy just flipped on her radio and then after a brief kiss, started to work her magic. 

The cool jazz station and Jun’s comments as she finished one braid, pinned it, and started on the other relaxed her. Once both braids were done, she focused on twisting all the hair into one of the nicest buns she had made in a while. Jun fell silent as she realized how much concentration Amy needed and then when Amy was done, Jun kissed her hand. 

A hand mirror showed Jun some of the work, and she smiled at Amy, “I’ll have to look at the back in a proper mirror, but this is lovely. More than sexy, it’s so elegant.” 

“Well, you being elegant is sexy.” 

“You say too many cute things, Amelia.” Jun stood up, and held out her hand, “Come zip me into my dress, okay?” 

Once Jun was properly dressed, and Amy was as well, it was hard to want to leave. Dinner reservations had been made so she did. 

It felt so surreal, she thought. Driving in this car with Jun beside her, and nothing but the future ahead of them. Six months, and she couldn’t stop her smile. 

Six months behind them, and now only years, uncountable, unimaginable, ahead of them. Truly, this was what she had been seeking out for all that time. Did Jun know? She had to know, right, Amy had made no secret of how much she adored the woman beside her. 


End file.
